


LA DURA VITA DEL CAPITANO BANE

by kate_kate



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Au spaziale, Gen, Pre Malec, capitano Magnus Bane
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate
Summary: Quando il secondo ufficiale della Edom, Ragnor Fell, chiede il trasferimento ad un'altra unità, il capitano Bane rimane privo del suo braccio destro.Il comando gli assegna un altro ufficiale, ma...sarà all'altezza del suo predecessore?Una piccola storia buffa scritta da Jena @astudyinfic - che ringrazio per aver acconsentito alla traduzione - nell'ambito della Shadowhunters ficlet collection





	LA DURA VITA DEL CAPITANO BANE

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mooning Around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179102) by [astudyinfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic). 
  * A translation of [Mooning Around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179102) by [astudyinfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic). 

Da quando Ragnor era partito per prendere il comando di una nuova astronave, Magnus aveva messo su il broncio. La Edom era la nave migliore della flotta e tuttavia Ragnor se ne era andato, esprimendo il desiderio di un ambiente più tranquillo. Era forse colpa di Magnus se sembrava che finissero sempre nei casini? (Ragnor sosteneva che sì, essendo lui il capitano, la colpa era di Magnus. Ovviamente, Ragnor aveva torto.)

E quando la nuova posizione era diventata disponibile, Ragnor aveva colto l'occasione per andare a comandare una nave tutta sua, lasciando Magnus senza secondo ufficiale. Adattarsi era stato difficile.

I loro alloggi erano l’uno vicino all'altro e Magnus si trovava spesso ad andare a cercare il suo amico e collega per parlare, solo per rendersi conto che non c’era più. In quei momenti inviava un messaggio in cui definiva Ragnor un traditore per averlo abbandonato e rimaneva di cattivo umore per il resto della serata.

Un altro ufficiale, Lorenzo, aveva cercato di subentrare al posto di Ragnor, ma Magnus non gradiva la sua personalità, e poi quello era sempre troppo impegnato con il suo ragazzo Andrew per avere comunque del tempo per Magnus. C'era Catarina, certo. Magnus poteva sempre contare su di lei, ma su una nave come la loro la sezione medica era costantemente in attività, quindi neppure lei aveva molto tempo libero. 

"È come se tutti mi stessero evitando," borbottò Magnus dopo l'ennesima cena da solo. "Ragnor probabilmente me li ha messi tutti contro". Almeno gli altri non se ne erano andati come lui. Sarebbe stato un disastro.

Per due settimane, Magnus continuò a gironzolare per la nave avvilito, tenendo il broncio; sembrava che il suo migliore amico fosse morto, e non che se ne fosse andato per trovare finalmente un po’ di pace lontano da Magnus e dai suoi continui drammi. 

Quando il comando inviò la notizia che sarebbe arrivato un nuovo ufficiale, Magnus dichiarò che nessuno avrebbe mai potuto sostituire Ragnor. Arrivò al punto di mandare un messaggio all’amico per comunicarglielo. 

Ragnor rispose quasi immediatamente e Magnus si chiese perché mai fosse tanto affezionato a quell’uomo. “Apprezzo il sentimento, ma è tempo di andare avanti e di accettare il nuovo ufficiale. Potrebbe persino piacerti. "

Il giorno dell'arrivo, Magnus indossò la sua uniforme migliore e attese che arrivasse la navetta da Alicante-8. "Un nephilim…" disse sbuffando. Alcuni avevano già lavorato sulla sua nave ma erano pochi e in reparti lontani. Ad essere sinceri, il partner di Lorenzo, Andrew, era l'unico che Magnus conoscesse personalmente. 

Catarina roteò gli occhi e sibilò: "Sii gentile!"

Magnus decise che ci avrebbe provato ma non fece promesse. 

La navetta attraccò alla Edom e Magnus si affrettò verso l'area di ricezione, volendo sistemare rapidamente la faccenda. 

Il proposito svanì nel momento in cui vide l'uomo scendere dal trasporto. 

"E tu chi _sei_ ?" mormorò, facendo ridere Cat. 

"Quindi, devo dire a Ragnor che andrà tutto bene?"

Magnus la sentì a malapena.

"Ragnor chi?" disse, facendo un cenno di congedo. Era troppo impegnato a fissare lo stupendo ragazzo alto, bruno e sexy che era il suo nuovo secondo ufficiale. 

Avrebbe affrontato l’ironia di Ragnor in un secondo tempo. In quel momento, aveva sottomano una questione assai più importante.. 


End file.
